


You can imagine the Christmas dinners.

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade and Mycroft finally meet and Lestrade tries to seduce him. While Mycroft tries to keep a distance, Sherlock tries to ignore his friends as John tries to help his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a year so bare with me.

Everything began on the Friday and the night before John Watson and Lestrade had been out at the pub, enjoying a few rounds on Greg for helping to solve the latest case. Lestrade approached the table with two pints and set them down before sitting down himself.

"So what's he like to live with?" Greg asked, taking a gulp of his pint. "Can't imagine he would be a good domestic."

"He isn't as bad as you would think Greg. I mean sure he doesn't clean up after himself, or cook, or... Okay so he does fuck all but he means well and he can be quite fun to be around." John hiccuped.

Greg laughed. "I 'll take your word for it. And what about his brother?"

"Mycroft?" John took a sip from his glass as Lestrade nodded back. "Mycroft cares a lot... about Sherlock I mean. I think he is one of those guys that doesn't care about anything unless it's of the most importance, and when he does care about it, he would lay down his life for it."

"Sounds like a good bloke." Lestrade checked his phone and placed it onto the table, looking at the time. It read 10:37.

"Despite what Sherlock says about it, he definitely is. He is a bit hard to get to like to start with."

"And is he as good looking as Sherlock?"

John raised his eyebrows. "Why are you interested?" He laughed.

"No!" Lestrade retorted back. "I am just asking if Mycroft is you know, the whole package. Being caring and powerful and smart and all."

John smiled widely at his friend and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, the Holmes brothers are quite the charmers."

As the night got on and the two friends got drunker, they decided to call it a night and they went to stay back at the detectives house. Sherlock would probably be doing another experiment and try to keep John up all night as he as done a lot lately. John stayed on the Detective Inspectors couch for the night,

In the morning, Lestrade greeted his friend with a cup of coffee and they decided to turn on the news. As they did so, there was a breaking news flash saying there had been an explosion outside of 221B Baker Street. 

"Shit!" John jolted, nearly spilling his coffee on the floor.

"Greg? Greg, we've got to go! There's been an explosion at Baker Street."

Running over as fast they could the two friends made their way to Baker Street and ran up the stairs to find Sherlock, sitting quite comfortably in his chair.

"Sherlock? Sherlock! I saw it on the telly are you okay?"

Sherlock waved a hand at him in dismissal. "Of course I am okay John. I am alive aren't I?"

Sitting across from Sherlock was his older brother, cross legged and suited up very nicely. John looked at both of their plain expressions before turning to Greg as he caught a breath. The two men sat silently facing each other.

"Are you going to apologize for being a dick yesterday?" John asked. The only reaction he received was when Mycroft raised an eyebrow, and again the worlds leading and only consulting detective waved it off as if it were nothing.

"Insufferable." John muttered in reply. 

There was a few moments of silence. John thought about how much Sherlock made him angry, how infuriated he made him, and how his life wouldn't have been half as good without that sarcastic ass hole.

Whereas Lestrade at this point was gobsmacked at how beautiful and poised the elder Holmes was. His suit was perfectly fitted and his hair was smart and cute. The detective looked over the man from top to bottom, noting everything that impressed him about the guy. And yet he was yet to hear him speak.

"John we have a case." Sherlock finally spoke, making John look up to him whilst walking towards the kitchen to put on the kettle. 

"We do?- we've just finished one!"  
"It isn't finished John, think about what we've missed out!"

As the two totted about deductions with the odd help from Mycroft, Greg found himself hating it. At the Yard he was the smartest man in the room, usually. But now he was the dumbest man in the room, and everyone knew it.

"What do you think?" Mycroft asked up to the detective.   
Lestrade stumbled for a second as everyone went quietand looked unto him.

"I am sorry Mr Holmes, I am not smart or intelligent enough to help you. I am quite average and I am afraid I am no help."

"Is that right?" Mycroft changed his expression from a professional one to a slightly amused one.  
"I don't belive that for a second detective inspector, Sherlock doesn't pick stupid friends."

John placed a mug of tea on front of the youngest Holmes and realized how rude he was being.

"Sorry." He said, "I've forgotten my manners."

"Mycroft, this is Greg Lestrade." He turned back around to face Mycroft himself. "Greg, meet the British Government."

Mycroft smirked and stood up, "I have told you before, I occupy a small position there. Nice to meet you Greg, I've heard a lot about you." The older Holmes put out his hand for Greg to shake.

Greg was frozen to the spot, he knew that Mycroft would be somewhat good looking, he just didn't realize how good looking. He stretched out his hand and shook Mycroft's.

"It's uh, nice to meet you too." He lingered more than he should of, he could admit that. His eyes locked on those of the one whom stood on front of him.

Lestrade smiled at him, and he was 100% sure that he had been blushing, by the heat in his ears.   
"It's been a long time I've wondered about you."

Mycroft's lips curved up slightly. "You have? I am suprised we haven't met before. Since you've done all the things that I haven't been allowed to do."

"And what is that?"

"Keeping my brother sane. Thank you for that."

Mycroft gave him a wink before pulling his hand away and turning swiftly to his brother. "You will think about it won't you baby brother?"

Mycroft said his goodbyes to John. 

"I hope to be seeing more of you Greggory. Do look after my brother for me."

"Anything you say." Lestrade blurted out.

_Oh shit._

His face went bright red, he had no idea he has said that out loud. Jesus, now his hands were starting to sweat!

Did he really just say that? John was laughing at him now, what the hell made him say something like that? Sure yeah okay Mycroft was attractive with his gentle smile and is smoldering gaze and oh god his soft skin and that wink...

Mycroft looked over the DI's face and smiled. "I'm beginning to like you Greggory."

"I'll be in touch." He said to Sherlock before leaving the flat. 

Two minutes silence followed after.

"Woah." Greg said as he sat down on the sofa, looking up at John.

"Intense right?" Was the doctors reply.

"And addictive." Greg nodded, "I think I would quite like to see more of him in the future."


	2. The second meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second meeting of the Detective Inspector and his crush on the government.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may edit it after it has been posted, so look out for changes. Please tell me what you think so I can make it better :Dx

The second time they met, they were all at Baker Street for a Christmas party. Lestrade turned up early with a bottle of the most expensive wine he had tucked away in his flat. 

Greg had called ahead to see if his new crush would be turning up, although being told it was only a slight possibility, Greg still made sure to make himself look as fantastic as he could. He wasn't even sure if Mycroft Holmes was attracted to men and to be honest he didn't even now if he himself was gay or bisexual or what. The one thing he did know is since that day they met, all he could think of was Sherlock's beautiful older brother. He spent hours thinking of his beautiful eyes and his gorgeous smile and the sound of his smooth sexy voice. 

Greg hopped in the shower, washing himself with watermelon scented body wash. Closing his eyes he smiled about finally getting to see the man he had been dreaming of for months. His stomach filled with butterflies as he thought about meeting Mycroft again. He turned up at the flat in a well fitted grey suit and a lovely smile printed on his face. 

"Graham!" Sherlock looked up from his phone with a fake smile.

"It's Greg actually, but good try." Greg smiled as he handed the wine over to John.

"How are you John?" 

"I'm good, Merry Christmas, thanks for the wine!" John grinned back and rolled his eyes at Sherlock's mood.

"Merry Christmas back at you. I had that lying around, thought I could finally put it to good use."

John smiled as he brought it into the kitchen and opened it, pouring some into the glasses that were set out for the guests. 

"Who is all coming tonight anyway?" Lestrade asked, following John into the kitchen. 

"Molly and her boyfriend should be here soon, Mrs Hudson and her boyfriend, Mycroft should be here and I don't know if he is bringing a plus one, and I think some other friends are coming over as well."

Lestrade picked up a glass and took a sip, not wanting to seem to eager to fish for information. "So uhm, Mycroft has... has a plus one does he?"

"I don't know. He didn't say."

Greg drunk the whole glass in one sip as he looked around. He noticed that Sherlock was pouting in his seat, paying close attention to his phone. And looking back to John he saw that he was staring at the same place. For a moment Greg looked over John's expression. John was gazing over at his best friend, the younger Holmes, and as Sherlock smiled into his phone a smile spread over John's face. It was about twenty seconds before John realized what he was doing and snapped out of it. 

John looked up to Greg who had a rather amused look on his face. 

"What?" John questioned, picking up his drink. 

"I know that look. It's okay, your secrets safe."

John raised his eyebrows and took a sip of wine. "Uhm, thanks." He smiled sadly. Just as Greg was about to open his mouth to say something the doorbell went. 

"Two minutes." John smiled as he went to open the door. As he walked past Sherlock he picked up a reindeer headband and chucked it to him.

"Here Sherlock put this on."

"Why?" Sherlock groaned as he stood up and put his phone in his pocket, picking the headband that lay on the floor. 

"Because people will think it's adorable, we've had this conversation Sherlock, be nice."

Sherlock placed it on his head and looked in the mirror and scrunched up his face.

"It's all very tedious this average people business." He scoffed.

"I rather like it," Greg said. "Makes you more human."

"Why would anyone want to be more human, or worse yet, human in the first place?"

Lestrade laughed, hoping that the person walking upstairs with John was his fancy man. 

John then approached the flat with Molly and her boyfriend in tow. Greg let out a deep sigh and placed a smile on his face, pretending to be happy to see them.

In truth the detective wasn't going to come at all, the thought of being insulted all Christmas day didn't actually stir his pot but he decided to bare it. The detective felt quite stupid being the only one there who didn't want to be there. After kissing hello to Molly and shaking her boyfriends hand, he took himself back into the kitchen to open another bottle of wine that was sat there. 

As he unscrewed the cork, he heard a voice behind him.

"Evening Greggory." The sudden realization of whom was behind him, shocked him for a second, making him jolt and drop his drink onto the floor, smashing the glass at his feet.

"Oh, Mycroft, I uhm, sorry." He bent down to pick up the broken glass. 

"Don't apologize Greggory, it happens more than one would assume."

_I bet._

Greg smiled, his heart racing at the embarrassment of it all. He secretly loved it when he called him Greggory, every time Mycroft did, his butterflies became more and more apparent. As he stretched out his hand to pick up a rather large piece, his fingers grazed that of Mycroft's. Again, he jolted after feeling the soft skin he had dreamed about touching his own. He ended up cutting himself on one of the edges. Lestrade had thought about those fingers many times, as they had been the topic of some of his dreams. 

"Greggory, I will clear this up." Mycroft smiled. "Go and find yourself a tissue for your wound."

"It's not that bad," Lestrade confirmed. "It just stings a bit." There was blood running down his finger as he stood up. As Mycroft picked up the rest of the glass, he then stood up to help Greg out. 

"Here." He handed him over a handkerchief from his waistcoat pocket. The handkerchief was white with a gold frame around the edges, complete with the letter 'M' on one of the corners. Lestrade hesitated for a moment before putting pressure on the wound.

"Th... thank you Mr Holmes." Greg internally yelled at himself for being so formal.

"Please, call me Mycroft. Do you always stutter?"

"Wha... what? No. Just when I am startled I guess." Lestrade smiled.

"I startle you do I?"

"Uhm, well. I didn't know you were behind me see-"

Mycroft cut him off with a smirk. "Don't panic Detective, it's not an interrogation." After the comment, the elder Holmes slowly walked passed him and into the lounge where he was greeted by a sarcastic comment by his brother and an awkward Christmas hug from John. 

The other guests had started to arrive and Lestrade was able to hide himself in a corner so he has the best view to Mycroft without being caught. The two Holmes' tried their best not to quarrel - but as the night went on they managed to get along so much better, as did everyone. They were all drinking and laughing together as they enjoyed their night.

"I have an excellent idea Mycroft!" Sherlock called out from the other side of the room with a half empty drink in his hand and a bread-stick in the other.

"What is it O brother dear?"

"You... you need your goldfish."

"Oh no, not that piss again Sherl." Myrcoft hiccuped in the middle of his sentence. 

Lestrade laughed and he wondered how long Mycroft had been this adorable, had anyone else noticed? He panicked for a moment at the thought of having competition, but he shook it off and listened into their dialogue.  

"Brother, you neeeeeed to have someone."

"And you don't?"

"I have John." Sherlock beamed, shining a grin in his Doctor's direction.

"Yes Sherl, but you are suggesting a different kind of person for me. I am not lonely, I am fine."

Sherlock shook his head, his hair swishing with the movement. "Fine, don't get a sex friend, but at least get yourself a John!!!"

John's head snapped up, watching Sherlock's face and trying to hear what they were saying over everyone else's conversations. What exactly was the beautiful consulting detective referring to him about? He wondered.

"A John?" Mycroft laughed. "You want me to procure a miniature solider?"

"Nooope, you can't take my John, my John is mine. You need a best friend who follows you about and tells you you're amazing and sticks up for you."

John smiled, his heart filled with warmth as he heard the one whom has stolen his heart talked so well of him.

Mycroft sighed and took a drink. "I don't think that kind of thing happens twice."

Sherlock stood up and scanned the room, looking over everyone's faces until he landed on Lestrade's.

"Grayson!" He called over. "Grayson, come over here."

Greg looked up at Sherlock whom was staring right back at him. "The name is Greg, Sherlock."

"Greg Sherlock? Your last name is my first name, come here."

Greg sighed. At least drunk Sherlock wasn't as annoying as he was whilst sober. The Detective Inspector stood up and walked over to where the Holmes' brothers were sat. He had not drunk as much as everybody else and therefore was well aware of everything. He liked it that way, it meant he could be able to document everything said and done in order to laugh at them the next day,

"What is it Sherlock?" Lestrade patted him on the shoulder.

"Here, Gregson, you can be my brother's Johnfish."

Greg laughed and sat down, "What?"

Mycroft looked over to them both. "He is saying that you could be my new best friend."

Greg swallowed abruptly at the thought of being able to spend time with the man. Long hours talking, working together, getting to look at him and not be questioned as much. 

"I wouldn't mind that, I mean I'm not the smartest or most intelligent or the most coolest person you could get to know, but I think I am worth putting on the list."

Mycroft laughed and leaned in, "I won't argue on that point Greggory except that you think of yourself worse than you actually are. I bet there's something in you."

Greg started to blush, so much so that he could feel it, so he looked away trying to calm down his heart. As he looked back to Mycroft to see if he was still looking, and to add to his embarrassment he was. They locked eyes as Mycroft sat back in his seat.

"Give him my number Sherl. I might find use of him." He laughed.

As the night when on, Mycroft left and everyone else had a merry and wonderful evening. When DI Lestrade returned home that night, he realized he had drunk more than he had expected, pulling out his phone he texted Mycroft.

Lovely to see you. Hope it comes around again soon. - GL

In the morning, he woke up to his cat snuggling in beside him. He reached over to grab his phone, reading one of the many texts that lay unread.

How's the head? -JW   09.41

Do you know where my headband is? - SH   08.02

 

Goodnight Greggory. Sleep Well. - MH

 

 

 

 

 


	3. I'd be lost without my Inspector.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Mycroft get closer, Greg falls head over heels and decides he better hatch a plan.

It was three days before the two in question spoke again. Greg kept his phone on his desk, glancing at it ever so often.

Perhaps Mycroft was just drunk, or maybe just being nice and had no intention whatsoever to call him. God he hoped that that wasn't the truth, he had felt nothing but happiness and smugness for these past three days, but now he was in a worry. 

Donovan had been in a number of times, giving him more and more files to look through. The day was long and boring, and the waiting of a text made the day even longer. He had decided that if he was to get any work done he would stay in the office and eat his meals there. His phone beeped once, a text from his sister, which he ignored. She probably wanted him to come over and babysit or something, which he swore after the last time that he could never do it again. 

So instead he ate and worked at his desk, missing Sherlock and John's texts and neediness for his help. Perhaps they were just humoring him as well? He sat in the same spot for hours, and didn't leave the office until everyone else had left and he was the only one left. The sky was dark when he finally decided to make a move.

Closing the doors and locking them behind him, he walked down the path when a black car stopped beside him. The windows rolled down to show the face of a young lady. 

"Greg Lestrade?"

"Yes?" He stopped, looking at her, trying to figure out if they knew each other.

"Get in." She opened the door, staring at her phone as she moved over.

The detective inspector put his hand on the door and looked in. "Do I know you?"

"No." The woman said, not looking up. "But I know you. So get in the car and we can get to our destination faster."

Greg sighed, even though he had no idea where he was being taken, it was still a more eventful night than he had planned. So instead of sitting around watching re-runs of TV shows and staring at his silent phone. So he decided to get into the car with the strange woman that knew his name.

"Good." She said as he closed the car door. "My name is Anthea. We'll be there in a minute." Anthea payed more attention to her phone than to anything else.

What could she be doing with it? Surely she wasn't sitting there playing games. Greg looked around, the inside of the car was fancy and leather. And woah, a driver? Perhaps the person whom sent the car was rich. Before Greg's thought train could go any further the car had come to a halt. 

"You can get out now." Anthea told him. 

"Oh." Greg opened the door. "Thanks."

Upon getting out of the car he saw before him a large house in which he assumed  that he was supposed to enter. As he walked up the stairs to the door he knocked on it, his curiosity getting the best of him he tried to look into the closest window to him, which he discovered where covered in curtains.

The door opened and a smiling woman stood there, she must of been about 55 years of age. 

"You must be Greg! Come on in!" She welcomed him into the house, and took his coat from him.

"Myke!" She called down the hallway, "Your friend is here!"

"Oh, you do like to annoy me don't you." Mycroft spoke as he walked out of a room and towards Greg. "You said you'd be here for a weekend, and that you wouldn't treat me like a child."

"You're my son dear, it's what I do." 

Greg laughed and looked to Mycroft whom rolled his eyes. "Sorry about her, she likes to check up on me."

Greg shrugged and looked back at her. "It's nice to have family who care. She means well."

That comment got him a smile from said woman. "My name is Ellie, do you need anything? You boys want a drink?"

"Mother I am 32 years of age, I can make myself a drink, go and do what ever you were doing."

Ellie grunted at him and smiled to Greg before turning around and walking back towards the kitchen.

"Sorry about her, she knows no boundaries." Mycroft said, as he turned his attention to his guest. "Follow me."

Greg followed the older Holmes down the hallway and into his study, he noted how beautiful the house was. The interior was very grand and old fashioned, which took greatly to Greg's liking. Mycroft sat down at his desk and pointed at a chair on the other side for Greg to sit on.

"So Gregory. It looks like I am in need of an assistant. Sort of like the John to my Sherlock. Are you still up for the job?"

Lestrade stammered for a second as he tried to answer. "Uhm, well yes- if that's alright I'll give it my best shot."

"Good." Mycroft brought his hands to his face and let his elbows sit at the desk.

"I suppose you want to know what that means?"

Greg nodded and cleared his throat.

"I shall be texting you and needing your help, you may follow me around and you are allowed privileges such as staying over, moving in-"

Lestrade cut him off. "So this is a job?"

"Yes."

"I will be paid?"

"I guess." Mycroft looked down at his desk and turned his chair.

"Have you thought this out?"

Mycroft raised his eyebrow and sighed. "I am not skilled in this people business, please enlighten me on what I should be saying."

Lestrade coughed his hand and shifted in his seat, "Well." He started. "I am not quitting my day job but in anyway I can help you at any time you could pull me out of that, we'd go on cases and whatnot. I do not know about moving in though- how much like John and Sherlock are we talking?"

Mycroft looked over to him. "I need someone." He confessed. "I need a person to be my friend, to help me work, to keep me from going out of my mind. I don't have friends and my family are- well you've met them, they are quite the handful. I need a person Gregory. And maybe I would be less lonely and less secluded." He let out a deep sigh. "I know it is a lot to ask of a person, but I feel I might as well try, I'll walk you out." He stood up and walked to the door.

Lestrade stood up, "No, Sir, don't uhm, I didn't say I wouldn't do it." Mycroft looked up with a small smile playing on his lips. "You... you do not feel dismay in agreeing to this?" Lestrade sat back down as Mycroft went back to his seat and ushered him to speak. Greg's heart beats had began to race and he made sure to say the words in his head before he spoke out loud as to be sure not to fumble and make a mess of himself.

"I could do a live in, if you'd want. But I'd still be at the Yard. I would like to be your friend, and your colleague as it were, but you must remember I am not as medically talented as John is."

"I do not need you for medical knowledge. You have many skills which I could require."

They shared a smile. They spent the rest of the hour getting to know one another more, which was easy for Mycroft because he could just read everything he needs to know from his person. For Greg however, it was bliss, it was like a date without the awkwardness of first kisses and good impressions, not that he wasn't trying to give off a good enough impression. Because he was trying so hard and it seemed to be working, because Mycroft had done nothing but smile the whole time.

Greg went home that night, fed his cat and curled up in his bed to read. All he could think about was how perfect this situation has getting. Soon they'd be together all the time and Greg could easily make the other man fall direly in love with him.

The next few weeks, everything came into play. Lestrade had moved into Mycroft's mansion house and of course his mother had gone back home. When I say mansion house, it wasn't that big but having a big important government job, the man was able to have a house four times the size of a normal person's. Lestrade had his own bedroom and bathroom and he still went to the Yard everyday to work, and came home to Mycroft and helped him on cases.

Greg tried to flirt and he cooked Mycroft dinner and told him how fantastic he was but it just wasn't working. After a few weeks he decided he had better come up with a plan to get the man he loved to want him back, so he picked up his phone and rang his friend.

"Hey John."

"Hey Greg what's up?"

"Still head over heels for Sherlock?"

"Obviously." He spoke in short obscure answers so the man in question would not know the topic of conversation.

"Does he know yet?"

"Nope."

"Well then John, I have a plan."


	4. Wool over the ever seeing eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and John had come up with a plan to each get their own Holmes, but will it work?

<p>John sat across from Greg at his desk in the Yard.</p>  
<p>"You want me to do what?"</p>  
<p>"Pretend to date me!" Greg said, beaming. He knew this would work, as soon as the Holmes' muses were no longer fully theirs they would start to get jealous, and everybody knows that that is one step away from realizing that they love the person.

John thought for a second before agreeing, "There has to be ground rules though, the only touching has to be hand holding, and uhm, no mushy stuff."

Greg laughed, "I don't know what this entails but for the love of god John, its Mycroft and Sherlock, it's going to take a lot to make them believe us."  
John sighed, "Yeah you're right, so I guess we come up with a story, send some random texts and spam up our phones and emails in case they check. Hold hands, oh god we are going to have to kiss!" His eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, am I not good looking enough for you?" Lestrade laughed bitterly.  
"No, that's not what I meant and you know it, I just mean, it's weird kissing a friend you know? One you've not got romantic feelings for." Greg agreed with him with a nod, and from there they concocted a story, and send texts so they would have proof.   
The evidence gathering took around two week's before the two could really start their plan.

John waited until Mycroft's next visit, he made sure that all four where there and when they came in, he was upstairs.   
Mycroft looked over to Lestrade whom stood at the window.  
"What are you thinking about Greg, your thinking is distracting me." Mycroft demanded.

"Oh nothing..." He intentionally made himself sound wistful.

"You've been like this for a fortnight now Greg,if you don't tell me I will have to send you away until this mood is done with."  
Sherlock looked up to his brother, fingering the strings of his violin.  
"John has been like that too-" and as he said that, the two brother looked a each other with the same thought on their minds.

John, at this point, walked down the stairs and stopped at the door.  
"Greg!" He beamed, making the man in question turn and grin back.

"Hey love!" They met in the middle of the room, John had intended to just peck the man on the cheek, but he had underestimated how much Greg wanted Mycroft to love him and they ended up in a full on lip lock, making one of the Holmes' gasp, except they did not know which. The kiss lasted for about twenty seconds and they pulled away, both looking a little dazed.

"How have you been? Not heard from you since last night." Lestrade winked and sat down, taking a hold of John's hand and bringing him to sit beside him on the sofa.  
"I'm good love, missed you."  
"Missed you too."

Sherlock turned around, both him and his brother giving them a questioning glance.  
"Why didn't I figure this out?" He asked himself loud enough for all in the room to hear.  
"Perhaps because we tried to keep it a secret, didn't want you to know until we knew what we felt about it." John smiled at the reaction they were getting, wanting to see Sherlock more out of place, he squeezed Greg's hand and edged closer towards him.

Mycroft cleared his throat and twirled his umbrella. "Uhm, I forgot why I came here. Greg, do you remember?"

Greg looked up clueless. "Sorry Myke, I was too excited about seeing John, it must have slipped my mind."  
He could see the older Holmes getting little stressed.

"We're going. Goodbye brother."  
Mycroft stood up and waited at the door for Greg, whom kissed John goodbye and made sure that Sherlock was watching, he then followed his love out the door.

The journey back to their house was silent, that was until Mycroft sat silently in the kitchen, staring into the distance.   
"So uhm, why didn't you tell me?"  
Greg looked up from peering in the fridge. "I uhm, didn't know what you would say. Shall I make us dinner?"  
Mycroft didn't look up, instead his eyed stayed on the counter top, fixating on something and keeping his focus on there as he carried on the conversation.

"Please." He said. "I'm not angry, you know. I just thought maybe you would have told me considering we are friends."

Greg looked over to him, seeing that Mycroft had a hint of hurt in his eyes. He pulled out food from the fridge and put it on the side as he pulled out a cutting board.  
"Myke, I told you, it's new to me. I am sorry I didn't tell you."

"But Greg, if this works out, will you leave me and will John leave Sherlock? Will I be back without?"  
"Don't you ever think that, for one second. I'm not leaving, I might be spending a lot more time with John though."  
"Do you..." Mycroft couldn't bring himself to ask, he already made himself look whiny and sad.  
Greg finished cutting some of the food before he placed down the knife and turned to Mycroft.  
"Do I what?"

"Do you, like him better than me?"   
Greg laughed, and carried on cutting, making Mycroft's head snap up,looking over to the other man.  
"Don't laugh at me Gregory."  
"Of course I don't like him better than you. Best friends over boyfriends."

"I... I'm your best friend?"

Greg turned, giving the man a comforting smile and expression. "Yes. Now go and clear up for dinner."  
Mycroft smiled and did as he was told.

___

Back at Baker Street, Sherlock had not said a word, but instead they had engaged in an unintentional staring contest. It had been a half hour now.  
"Sherlock say something."  
"You're gay?"   
John laughed and stood up, "Tea?" Sherlock stood up and followed him into the kitchen,

"Answer the question John!" He stood in the way of the kettle.  
"I'm bisexual Sherlock, I like guys and girls, now can you move so I can but on a brew?!"  
Sherlock scoffed before storming back into the lounge and slumping in his seat.  
"What's the problem Sherlock, I thought you liked Greg?"

"I like him in the way that he is useful and sometimes I care enough to try to remember his name, but you John, you deserve better."   
John walked into the lounge also, handing the man a cup of tea, as he sipped his he sat down opposite him.  
"And who's better than him? Mycroft? I could always ask him on a date." He joked.

Sherlock stood up and slammed the mug on the table before swiftly making his way down the stairs and out the door.   
John smiled to himself, "Well. It's actually working." He continues to sip his tea as he switched on the TV.

___

Meanwhile, Mycroft had been sat down at the table for five minutes before Lestrade came in and placed their meals down.  
"Dig in." He said as he sat down also.  
Mycroft took a massive forkful and swallowed it. "This is quite lovely Gregory, where did you learn to make this?"  
"John taught me." He knew that would get some sort of reaction.  
He heard Mycroft gulp down his food and stop, like he had just figured out he was eating poison.   
"You okay?"  
"I'm fine."   
Mycroft placed down his cutlery before unknowingly following in his brother footsteps by walking out and leaving his assistant to gloat to themselves.

 

  _How is it going? -GL_

**Fantastic. I think he is starting to hate you though. -JW**

_Could say the very same here. Mycroft seems to be very jealous. - GL_

**This could end quicker than we thought. -JW**

_Goodnight for now, remember to delete these texts. - GL_

**Same to you. -JW**


	5. Jealous minds do stupid things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Holmes' brothers come to terms with their news and their emotions.

Nether of them could sleep. Mycroft tossed and turned in his bed, wracking his brain to try to deduce why this was bugging him that much. Okay so Greg had a boyfriend, and okay yes it just happened to be John. But why? Why did he feel so jealous?! So betrayed?! 

It didn't make any sense to him, he never felt like this before and to be completely honest to himself he hated it. He hated himself for feeling that way and he hated the way it made him feel. It was so normal people, so average. He sat up and turned on his bedroom light, and still the thoughts swarmed his mind. He stood up and went to go and make himself some hot chocolate. Whilst he sat alone in the kitchen he thought about how Greg made him feel, making his heart race way more than anything ever has. But that's just jealousy right? It can't be more than that? He doesn't do relationships.

"Myke?" Greg grumbled as he walked in, rubbing his eyes and looking at him as he walked in.

"Hey." Mycroft smiled, looking the man up and down. Greg wore a large white cotton shirt and boxers, and nothing else. He had to pull his eyes away from him. "How come you're not sleeping?"

"I uhm, couldn't. Heard you walking around, thought I would come see you." Greg cleared his throat and turned on the kettle.

"Couldn't sleep either." He took a large sip of his drink, as Greg pulled out a mug.

"I'm just going to check email." Greg said as he left his mug next to his phone and walked out of the room to get his laptop. As he left the room the older Holmes' got curious and quickly grabbed the man's phone. Unlocking it. He saw that there was a picture of John as the home-screen. He clicked the app that read 'messages' and read all the ones sent from John. 

_Love you - GL_

**Love you too xx -JW**

Mycroft felt sick, really horribly sick. He clicked on the messages that were sent between him and Greg.

**Case done, thank you. MH**

_You're welcome, I'll be home soon. -JW_

He locked the phone again and placed it back to where he had got it from, just in time as when he picked up his mug again the Detective Inspector walked back in the room with his laptop. Mycroft smiled and took the last sip of his drink.

"Are you going to bed after this?" He asked Mycroft. Mycroft thought about it for a second before answering. "Yeah. I need to think for a bit." He said as he excused himself from the room and went to his own. He fell down onto his bed and tucked his head into his pillow. 

"Shit." He said. "I like him."

Greg smiled as he gulped down his drink, him and John had really put the evidence out there. He was so proud that there were people whom could actually fool the Holmes'.

_________________________

Back in Baker Street the Consulting Detective wasn't getting any sleep. Instead he watched John sleep. After about an hour he sat on the couch, fighting the urge to go through John's laptop. He lasted about ten minutes before he let curiosity get the better of him and he opened the internet and logged into John's email account.

_Send to: Johnwatson125@yahoo.com_

_From: GLestrade@scotlandyard.ac.uk_

**I miss you. Today we worked on a large government case as per usual and there was another Army Doctor there. He wasn't as pretty as you are, right now I am cooking dinner for Mycroft.**

**I hope you see you soon.**

**Greg xxx**

_Send to: GLestrade@scotlandyard.ac.uk_

_From: Johnwatson125@yahoo.com_

**I miss you too love. That sounds like fun! Sherlock and myself have done nothing today, we haven't had a case in days and Sherlock has started to go crazy and shoot the walls again.**

**Can I see you soon? Tomorrow?**

**John xxx**

Sherlock shut the laptop screen, and furiously threw it onto the other side of the sofa. He hated this, John was his. He has always been his. Sherlock had been in love with John since they met - he thought everybody knew. John can't be in love with someone else! It can't happen! He won't let it.

He needed them to break up, so he texted his brother.

_Brother. We need to break up Greg and John - SH_

**As much as I would love that Sherlock, I have no desire for Gregory to hate me. - MH**

_John is mine. I need him. I need help. Please. - SH_

**Fine. What's the plan? - MH**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Holmes' brother's plan to get the ones they love.   
> The times aren't chronological. It's easy to figure out x

 

_I need you to keep Lestrade away from John for a while. I am going to get John drunk, so much so that he is going to forget what is happening. I will tell him that we had sex, and John will feel so bad he will have to break up with Greg. You can console Greg, John can be mine. Thoughts? -SH_

**You want to break my Greg's heart? -MH**

_So you can mend it. -SH_

**If this ends badly, I resign from being your carer. -MH**

_No you don't, you wouldn't. You're my brother. -SH_

**Fuck you Sherlock. -MH**

_Do we have a deal? -SH_

**Yes. Deal. -MH**

Mycroft closed his eyes for a second before composing himself. The next day he contacted Anthea and asked her to buy to tickets to Scotland for the next five. She had the tickets with him in three hours, a hotel and everything booked. Once he had them, he approached Greg, terrified that they would be found out and Greg would never speak to him again.

"Greg, I wanted to say I am sorry for being so emotional about your new relationship. I am happy for you, and to prove it I got bought two tickets to the countryside in Scotland for a few days - it's the sunniest week in Scotland so it'll be nice and hot."

Greg grinned and wrapped his arms around Mycroft, "Thank you oh my god, John will love this!" Mycroft froze, seizing up.

"Actually, I meant..." He looked down at his feet, feeling and looking sad. His heart felt heavy. Greg pulled away and put a finger under the man's chin. 

"What did you mean?" 

"I bought them for us, you know, you and me?"

Greg looked at his eyes and then his mouth, making sure to make Mycroft think about their closeness. He then pulled away and leaned against the counter top in the kitchen. "I'd love to go on holiday with you Myke, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, if that's okay with you?" 

Greg nodded and jumped up and down. "Let's go pack!" He grabbed a hold of Mycroft's hand and pulled him out of the room and upstairs. He left Mycroft in his room as he ran and got out a large suitcase.

"One suitcase?" Mycroft asked, flicking it open.

"There's only two of us, underwear, clothes, slippers, books, shaving stuff, I think that's all we need."

Mycroft laughed and pulled out another bag from under his bead. This one was brown and leather and on the front it had his initials on it. "As much as I love your 'DI SEXY' printed suitcase, I think I would rather use my own but thank you."

"Suit yourself." Greg laughed as he ran out of the room again. Mycroft pulled out some clothes and started to fold them, and as Greg walked in with a pile of stuff in his arms he dropped it on the bed and looked down at Mycroft's case.

"You've got to be joking." 

"What?" Mycroft raised an eyebrow. 

Greg picked up his clothes and took them out of the case. "We are going away, you are not wearing suits. Come on'"

He went to Mycroft's chest of drawers and started to dig through, accidentally knocking out a black leather book from beneath his clothes. Mycroft picked it up and chucked it in his bag. "Greg, people don't come in my room, and uhm, people don't look through my stuff."

Greg nodded and made an *i'm taking what you say into consideration* noise.

Greg then pulled out some white t-shirts, and a blue one to match. He then threw some shorts into the pile.

"I didn't know you had these! Oh here!" Greg exclaimed as he pulled out some sandals from under the dresser and a jumper or two. Carefully he folded all the things up and put it in Mycroft's case. "Here, put some underwear and socks in and anything you want to read, I am going to finish my packing."

The two left the next day, hauling two bags through the airport. Mycroft hated it, a normal people plane with average humans? Ugh, only for Lestrade.

___

Back at Baker Street; 

Sherlock had sat waiting for John to return home. And when he did he managed to take the first step in his plan. As John walked into the flat - Sherlock grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out again.

"What- wait what are you doing?" He asked him as he was being pulled down the stairs and out onto the street.

"You go on cases with me John, all the time." He commented as he waltzed down the street with his best friend in tow.

"Yeah so?"

"And you like to go out drinking, and I never go and do the things you like to do, so tonight is your night, pick the bars or pubs or whatever."

John looked up at his tall and hansom best friend. "Deal." He smiled. He lead the way to a series of bars, where he insisted that John drink as much as he did. They did three shots before they started buying drinks. By the second bar they were tipsy, eight more shots ordered. Sherlock hadn't actually drank that much, in fact he had poured it on the ground or in someone else's glass when John wasn't looking, pretending to drink vodka when it was water. 

John was sloshed though, utterly drunk. He, by the fourth bar, was ready for bed. Flailing about the place talking about how cute people in the bar was. Sherlock thought that time best to bring his little doctor home. And when he did he put the man to bed, carefully taking off the mans clothes. This happened to take rather a while as he felt awful about it, as well has the fact that he couldn't stop staring at the beautiful naked skin that he wanted nothing more to kiss.

Once that was done, Sherlock stripped down to his boxers and got in, staying at the other side of the bed, trying not to make it more complicated than it could have been. He lay there silently in the bed, watching over John as he slept. Thinking how beautiful the man was, how wonderful he had made his life become, and how horrid his life would be without John. He watched as the doctors chest went softly up and down, listening to the sweet melody of John's quiet snoring. 

___

In Scotland, it was their second day. The sun had been out and the two men had been sitting by the pool the whole time.

"Tell me Myke, what is it you are always writing in that book of yours?" Greg looked up behind him. Greg was lying tummy down on the sunbed, he was wearing his blue swimming trunks as he flicked through a magazine. 

"Just my thoughts, it's sort of like a diary."

"Ah, the secrets of a government man. Have you got a lift of all the men you've ever killed?" He mocked.

"Do you want to be added to it?" Mycroft jested in retaliation.

Greg laughed and stood up, "I am going into the pool, do you want to join?"

"I'd rather watch you."Mycroft smiled, as he watched the paper he was writing on intently.

Greg laughed and stood up, jumping into the pool. In truth he had written Greg's name in his little black book, but it wasn't on a list, instead it was written over and over. 

_"Greg Lestrade is such a perfect specimen. I feel as though without him I would shrivel up and become nothing more than a shell of what I once was."_

_"Greg Lestrade is beautiful, Greg Lestrade makes my heart race, Greg Lestrade is perfect. I love Greg Lestrade."_

The smitten government worker closed the book over and watched in amusement as Greg splashed about in the pool, water dripping from his hair, down this firm chest... he realized he had to avert his eyes. 

Greg got out and sat back down in his seat, "Come in with me?" He requested.

"Uhm, I don't know Greg, I am already too naked for my liking with my shorts and T-shirt, I think I would rather be in a suit than in a pool..."

"Pwease?" Greg pouted, turning his head to the side and blinking his eyes a lot.

"Fine!" he couldn't resist that silver fox'd beauty. He stood up and picked up his trunks, walking into the house. Coming out again he wore the same thing, only his shorts were now trunks.

"Myke! As much as I love the view of your thighs, take that bloody shirt off!" Mycroft looked down and fiddled with the bottom of his shirt. Greg got out again and stood on front of him and smiled. "Come on beautiful, take it off." 

Mycroft was caught so off guard that he didn't notice that his shirt had been pulled over his head. He looked into Greg's eyes before Greg pulled him into the water. They hit the water with a huge splash! Coming up for air they were laughing.

Mycroft at that point forgot all about John and his own insecurities about the way he looked, but instead just enjoyed being half naked in a pool with the one he loved.


	7. And when we go crashing down, we come back every time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock waits for John to see what bad he had supposedly done to Greg.  
> Meanwhile in paradise, Greg forgets all about the plan and falls more in love with Mycroft.

John woke up with a headache. The first thing he noticed was he was cold... why was he cold? He looked down under the covers. Ah, that's why.

He realized he was naked. So as far as he knew he was out drinking with Sherlock last night and he had obviously drank so much that he was now unable to remember much more. He wrapped the covers around him, tucking himself in and digging his head into the pillow. Fuck it hurt. He felt something pull back the covers and opened his eyes wide. He didn't remember bringing someone home, but then he didn't remember coming home. Fuck he hope there wasn't a stranger in his bed. He slowly turned onto his other side, to see a naked, beautiful, body lying beside him asleep. His big mess of black curls lay against his pillow.

 _Oh my god._ John started to panic. No no no. He had had sex with Sherlock. Not that he hadn't been dreaming about it for as long as he remembers- but he hoped he would plan and savor and remember his first time with Sherlock and now he had gone and ruined it. Fuck.

Now there was another problem, Sherlock would awaken to find that they had slept together. What if Sherlock didn't remember? What is he hated John for this or thought that John took advantage of him. Now he was terrified, perhaps if he woke Sherlock up nicely he would be less angry? OH GOD what if Sherlock was a virgin?! What if drunk John took advantage of Sherlock?!

All of this trod through his mind making him unable to look at Sherlock, at fear he was going to... no he was going to anyway... John felt a lump in his throat and sat up to the edge of the bed. He cried into his hands, tears flowing through his fingers.

"John?" Sherlock's smooth deep voice filled his ears.

"I'm sorry Sherlock, I am so sorry." He continued to cry into his hands. 

"John, why? What's wrong?" Sherlock picked up his clothes and put them on and walked around the bed to John, getting down on his knees.

"I'm s....sssooo sorry, I don't know what happened but we shouldn't of gone out last night, it's all my fault, I didn't hurt you did I? Please tell me if I did." John looked up through his fingers, seeing Sherlock's eyes. They were saddened, he had thought they were that way because of what John did. When actually they were sad because they hated to see John in such a mess.

"John-" 

John stood up and grabbed his clothes. "I'm sorry, just tell me, tell me if I hurt you." He started to pull on his clothing.

___

Mycroft and Greg had one day left. Greg enjoyed it too much to even go home, to think about John or the plan. Instead he watched Mycroft smile and laugh, he learned things about him. Like when he reads he can switch off from the world and look so wistful, or when he walks when he is happy he has a small spring in his step. Greg loved Mycroft, he loved seeing all his little moods and his mannerisms. They had done everything there was to do, and to Greg it felt like a relationship- he just wasn't able to kiss the man whenever the passion drove him.

They had just come back from dinner when Mycroft decided he was going to sit in the garden and finish reading his book. Greg watched him for a few minutes, standing at the door to the pool garden where Mycroft sat paying attention to only the words in his book. Greg knew that as soon as he was finished he would be running through the holiday house trying to find every last thing and make sure they were packed - so instead, Greg started to do the packing for him. Once he had gathered all of their things, he started on Mycroft's things. He left his bag by the door to put the last things in tomorrow before they went. He went into Mycroft's room and started to fold and pack his things.

Whilst he was folding Mycroft's jacket, a black book fell out of it. He looked down on it as it laid on the bed, he wanted to open it. But how much trouble would he be in? He knew Mycroft was in a world of his own but what would happen if he were to somehow fine out?

Knowing all of the pros and cons, he sat on the bed and opened it.

" _Dearest Diary of mine,_

_Today I met a man with silver hair and a smile that made my legs weak. I don't know what this means, I don't feel, I have ever felt, so why do I feel things now? What do these feelings mean?"_

Greg flicked through the pages.

_"and Sherlock wouldn't stop being such an oaf the whole time..."_

_"Today Sherlock told me his plan and I want to do it but I don't want Greg to hate me."_

_"I love him, I love Greg so much."_

_"Greg Lestrade is such a perfect specimen. I feel as though without him I would shrivel up and become nothing more than a shell of what I once was."_

_"Greg Lestrade is beautiful, Greg Lestrade makes my heart race, Greg Lestrade is perfect. I love Greg Lestrade."_

"Greg?" Mycroft said. Lestrade's head shot up, he saw a rather hurt Mycroft standing by the door.

"Myke, I am sorry!" He stood up as Mycroft ran out of the door. Greg dropped the book on the floor and ran after him.

"Mycroft stop! Stop!" He jumped on front of him and grabbed him by the arms.

"That's my diary Greg. My diary." 

Greg nodded and leaned closer. "I know, I know and I am so sorry."

Mycroft's eyes kept going from his eyes to his lips, he breathed in hastily as Greg rubbed their noses together. They stared each other in the eye as they were close enough to share breaths.

"What about John?"

"John is a lie." Greg whispered as he bit his lip. 

.3 seconds went by before it hit .4, the two were moving against each other pushing forward with their kisses, each of them trying to be the dominant one.

"Myke." He moaned as he pulled his mouth away for a fraction of a second.

"Myke, let me lead, let me show you how..." He thrust his hips against Mycroft's. "Let me show you how much I love you."

Mycroft kept his eyes closed but managed to nod, moaning at the thought, he let the man lead him to the bedroom.

___

"Shouldn't you be more worried about Greg?" Sherlock questioned as he followed John out of the bedroom and into the lounge where John started to put on his shoes. 

"Greg? GREG? I don't give a SHIT about Greg, Sherlock! I only pretended to date Greg so I could make you jealous because I am so fucking IN LOVE WITH YOU and now I have fucking ruined it by sleeping with you and you're probably not even gay and you're probably a fucking virgin and everything is a mess!" John shouted, tears dripping of his reddened face. 

Sherlock took the other man's hand in his, "John, you... you faked your relationship? You lied to me?"

"Yes." He tried to choke back his sobs. "I am sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that-"

"I lied to you too." Sherlock voice broke, he knew this confession and the conclusion of all of this would bring nothing good and seeing John this way broke his heart, or at least he thought this was what heartbreak was. If it is, he didn't want any of it. But he knew it would be worse if he didn't tell him.

"We didn't sleep together. I was trying to break you and Greg up because I want to be with you." Sherlock's eyes filled with tears, he had to look John in the eyes, look in them to show his own sadness, maybe everything would work out?

"You... you-" John was angry. He was angry but he laughed instead. "Fuck, we're in a fucking mess aren't we?"

Sherlock laughed too, putting a hand slowly to John's face to wipe of the tears. John batted his hand away, looking at him straight on. 

Then almost automatically, like two magnets they came together, mouths smashing together in a hungry yet passionate kiss. Sherlock pushed John against the wall, his hands sat firmly on his waist. Johns hands were grabbing at the taller man's back. Doing whatever they could to feel each other.

 


	8. Because these things will change, Can you feel it now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter xxx  
> Short and sweet xxx

The sun's light crept in the room, as laying on the bed Mycroft and Lestrade woke up in a tangled mess.

They hadn't slept that much during the night, as they spent the time showing each other what they mean to them. The whispered sweet sentiments into the darkness as they made love. Mycroft had never been more sure of anything in his life. He knew that he was in love with Greg, and no matter what would happen ever, Mycroft would always be there for him and always protect him.

"Greg?" Greg looked up from Mycroft's side, his head resting on Mycroft's head.

"Yes love?"

"I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anything. And whatever happens, I don't want to be parted from you."

"Good." Greg's lips curved into the biggest smile as he crawled into his front and looked over to Mycroft. "Because now I have you - I don't ever want to lose you. You're perfect. We are perfect - together."

"You sure I'm not too fat for you?" Mycroft sighed and patted at his stomach. Greg scoffed and kissed the other man's stomach. He lingered before answering, "You're not fat. You're beautiful, and even if you became the size of a walrus, I'd still love you, love you more and more each day." Mycroft smiled and laced his hands in Greg's hair.

"I love you too."

The two finally got up and packed their bags to go home. Mycroft pulled out his phone to text John.

**It worked. Thank you. How'd it go your end? -MH**

 

Back at 221B, Sherlock and John were just as happy. Sherlock had never been happier, in fact he had told John that at least eighteen times since they had woke up. They stayed in bed that day, spending every moment with each other, telling each other their most intimate secrets. John's phone buzzed and he stretched out his hand to reach it. He smiled down at his phone before answering and telling Sherlock.

_Worked perfectly here as well. Thank you. We make a good team. - JW_

"So what do you think about Lestrade and your brother?"

"I hope Greg know's I will kill him if he hurts Mycroft." John raised and eyebrow and laughed as he looked for his boxers to put on. The man pulled on some clothes and sat at the side of the bed beside Sherlock.

"I thought you hated him?"

"Don't tell him I give a shit." Sherlock smiled. "Then I would have to be nice to him."

John giggled and kissed him, "Deal. Come on and let's have breakfast somewhere nice." Sherlock groaned and yawned, covering his mouth as he did so.

"Fine but you're paying."

"Do you ever pay?"

"I don't think I've paid for anything in eight months." Sherlock confessed, giving a small pout John's way. "Yeah, it's because you're cute now get your arse out of bed would you?"


End file.
